particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultran
Ultran is a province of Aloria, and is a plain and rural province. It's nickname is 'The Pelican State'. The State of Ultran is a state located in the northern region of Aloria. Ultran borders in the north with the ocean, in the east with Kurmal and the country of Dorvik, in the south by Gavonshire and in the west by Sildar. The Province has three districts: the Northern Territory,the Ultran Plains and the Nothern Lake District. The capital of Ultran is Ultran City,which is also the largest city in Aloria. The second largest city in Ultran is Port Liberty. Geography The State of Ultran is located in northern Aloria. Ultran has 18 districts. The state capital is Alectrona, while the two largest cities are Ultran City and Port Liberty. The Verita River separates Ultran from Kurmal and Dorvik to form the eastern boundary of the state. The Kaunlaran River on the west edge of the state forms the boundary with Sildar (with the exception of the northwestern landslide near Kaunlaran City). To the north lies the Verranderlijke Ocean and to the south lies the state of Gavonshire. The Ultran River floads through the middle of the state, which empties into Pelican Bay, an inlet of the Verranderlijke Ocean. Ultran's natural vegetation is the tallgrass prairie while the topography of the state is gently rolling plains. Hills lie in the eastern part of the state, some of which are several hundred feet thick. In the northwest, along the Kaunlaran River, is a small section of swampy areas. The area between the Kaunlaran River and Ultran River, known as the Midwest, consist largely of prairies and productive farmland. A large portion of the country's agricultural products are grown in the Great Plains. Before their general conversion to farmland, the Great Plains were noted for their extensive grasslands, from tallgrass prairie in the western plains to shortgrass steppe in the eastern plains. Elevation rises gradually from less than a few hundred feet near the Kaunlaran River to more than a mile high in the east near the Verita River. Metropolitan areas Contrasting with the rest of the state's agricultural atmosphere, the metropolitan area of Ultran City is the largest of the country, with almost 15 million citizens (est. 2700). Ultran City is located at the innermost point of Pelican Bay, at the mouth of the Ultran River. Ultran is considered the economic and cultural center of Aloria, and is sometimes regarded as the unofficial capital of Aloria. The city contains the nations largest university, as well as some of the largest banks. The port of Port Liberty is the largest in Artania, and one of the world's busiest port. Port Liberty is situated at Pelican Bay, with the river Ultran providing excellent access to the Artanian interland upstream. Climate Ultran has a humid continental climate throughout the state with extremes of both heat and cold. The average annual temperature at Alectrona is 12 °C; for some locations in the northeast the figure is under 10 °C, while the southwestern reaches an average of 14 °C. Winters are brisk and snowfall is common. Spring ushers in the beginning of the severe weather season. Ultran averages about 50 days of thunderstorm activity per year. Ultran has a colder climate then the rest of the country, mainly due the influence of the polar jet stream, which brings in large low pressure systems from the northern Verranderlijke Ocean. This makes the coastal areas foggy and rainy. The uninterrupted flat grasslands of the Great Plains also leads to some of the most extreme climate swings in the world. Temperatures can rise or drop rapidly and winds can be extreme, and the flow of heat waves or Arctic air masses often advance uninterrupted through the plains. Ecology While to coastal areas are forested, the most parts of Ultran contains grassland and prairies. Forests cover just 20 percent of Ultran and prairie grasslands composed of shortgrass, mixed-grass, and tallgrass prairie, harbor expansive ecosystems in the state's eastern and western portions, although cropland has largely replaced native grasses. The plain lands of the state holds populations of cows, bison, red fox, white-tailed deer, bison, elk and birds such as quail, red-tailed hawks and pheasants. The Ultran River broadens into Pelican Bay, a large lagoon that is the feeding site of numerous species of fishes and sea birds, such as the Alorian Pelican. Because of the abundance of Aloian Pelicans found along the coast of Ultran, the state is commonly referred to as "The Pelican State". The northern coast is also the habitat of many other bird species, like the bald eagle, sea gull and cranes. The coastal waters of Ultran are home to a rich difecity of fishes, wich contribute to the profitable fishing industry of the state. Economy Ultran has a large agriculture sector, mostly concentrated in the southestern part of the state, known as the Midwest. The agricultural outputs of the state are cattle, wheat and corn. Other important economic sectors include freight transport (by shipping, rail and truck). Agriculture One of the most valuable exportproducts wich come from Ultran is beef, a real delicatesse in Aloria. As proof of interest in beef production, Ultran has over 82,000 farms. Almost 60% of the beef is used for export, the rest is for own use. Beef, leather and dairy were 32% of total exports. This makes it Aloria's most profitable export products. Nearly 2.8 million tonnes of beef is produced in Ultran. One of the other main exports from Ultran are cereals, centered around corn and wheat. The relativly flat ladscape and the humid climate contributed to Ultran's very fertile farming land. Wheat and corn are major export commodities at 30% of the Alorian total. In a smaller way, fishing is also a valuable industrie in Ultran, although it has declined in the last centuries. The areas around the Kaunlaran Delta and Pelican Bay are most valuable for fishing, known for their small fishing villages. Natural gas Since the late 2510's Ultran provides off-shore in natural gas production, after the discovery of the Hidalgo Natural Gas Field. International companies quickly invested in Alorian in natural gas sources, and made Aloria into a player in the world energy market. Ultran now has large reserves of natural gas, ranking Aloria fourth in terms of proven natural gas reserves in the world. Commerce Utran City is home to some important companies, such as the Alorian Telephone Company and the Northern Alorian Bank. The University of Ultran has a strong focus on research and education in management and economics. The University is surrounded by numerous multinational firms. Port Liberty has the largest port in Artania. The port's main activities are general cargo handling and transshipment. The harbour functions as an important transit point between the Artanian continent and overseas. From Port Liberty goods are transported by ship, river barge, train or road. Government see: List of Minister-Presidents of Ultran Image:Ultran_City_Skyline.jpg|Ultran City Image:Ultrancathedral.jpg|St. Stephen Cathedral, Ultran Image:University_of_Ultran.jpg|University of Ultran Image:Port_Liberty_Harbor.jpg|Port Liberty Image:Port1.jpg|Docks of Port Liberty Image:Kaunlaran_City.jpg|Kaunlaran City Image:Alectrona.jpg|Alectron, capital of Ultran Image:Ultran_parliament.jpg|Ultran State Parliament, Alectrona Image:Cattlerange.jpg|Cattle rangers Image:Wheatfarmer.JPG|Wheat harvest Image:UltranCoast.JPG|Light House at the coast Image:Schrimpfishers.jpg|Fishing village Image:Pelican.jpg|Alorian Pelican Image:Little-church-01.jpg|Church in a small town Image:Ultranfarm.jpg|Small farm Image:Ultranriver.jpg|River Ultran